Sin recuerdos
by ELIZABETH3000
Summary: una fiesta sin control, y una chica calculadora y audaz, capaz de hacer lo q sea para cumplir su cometido...lo q necesita cualquiera para olvidarse q es un héroe y quedar completamente "sin recuerdos"...


_**Hola por aqui les traje otro pequeño fic algo atrevido (típico mio ¬¬) espero q les guste esta nueva y loca idea q se me vino a la mente.**_

_**Advertencia: contienes temas fuertes, drogas, prostitución, y lemon así q están advertidos si lo lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**_

_**Dicho esto ¡a leer!.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Cuando Trixie cumplió sus 17 años, decidió ir a vivir a su propio departamento dejando solo en el refugio a Pronto, Kord y sobre todo a Eli...el cual nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la idea q ella se fuera lejos...pero Trixie era de esas chicas q cuando toma una decisión no la cambia por nada ni nadie, ella ya había decidido irse y aunq ella amaba a Eli, este no correspondía a estos sentimientos; es por ello q decidió alejarse de el con la esperanza de olvidarse de aquellos sentimientos q ella llamaba "absurdos".

El primer dia q estuvo sola, no pudo dormir...sus pensamientos no se lo permitían y aunq ella intentaba sacarlos era imposible...su mente se dividía en 2, por un lado deseaba regresar junto con Eli, a pesar de tenerlo solo como un amigo; pero por otra parte su orgullo se hacia presente...ella no era de esas chicas q siguen allí a pesar q no sean correspondidas...así pasaron 6 meses, pero Trixie no había logrado cumplir su objetivo, el cual era olvidar a Eli...es mas cada vez lo quería mas junto con ella, tenerlo mas q como un simple amigo...sus inocentes sueños habían cambiado...ya no soñaba con simples besos y caricias inocentes...la gran mayoría de las noches soñaba con un Eli salvaje y y atrevido el cual la hacia suya, pero siempre era lo mismo; ella despertaba y veía q todo había sido un simple sueño, una fantasía mas de su mente,un producto de su imaginación...y de un momento a otro volvía a la realidad, aquella realidad en la cual Eli nunca la había hecho suya, una realidad donde ella se encontraba sola, deseando q sus sueños se convirtieran en realidad aunq en el fondo sabia q esto no podría ser...

la luz de la mañana comenzó a iluminar cada centímetro de bajoterra, en especial una habitación donde se encontraba una chica pelirroja durmiendo plácidamente, teniendo uno de aquellos tantos sueños q se había convertido en una rutina, y ya no le sorprendía tener ese tipo de sueños con aquel chico...luego de unos segundos la alarma de un despertador sacó rápidamente de sus fantasías a aquella chica.

Con algo de pereza la chica apagó la alarma, y abrió sus ojos color esmeralda...luego algo somnolienta se dirijo asta el baño y rápidamente se dio una ducha, para luego salir a vestirse, luego se dirijo a la cocina y tomó una taza de café...luego dirijo su camino hacia su habitación, pero al pasar cerca del calendario se detuvo abrupta mente frente a este...

T - ¡no puede ser!...en 8 días, se cumple un año de estar viviendo aquí...y realmente mis planes no deben fallar – dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

T – esta va a ser una fiesta inolvidable...no solo para mi, sino para Eli.

Luego de esto la chica tomó su meca bestia, y se dirijo asta una tienda para comprar todo lo de la fiesta...luego se dirijo a otra tienda, pero esta era de disfraces y comenzó a buscar algo q le interesara..

Horas mas tarde ya se encontraba de vuelta en su departamento, se dispuso a dejar todo en su lugar y al caer la noche se dispuso a colocarse una ropa bastante atrevida y salio en su meca bestia...luego de unos minutos se encontró con un chico al q ella llamaba "amigo"...el al verla sonrió y la tomó de la mano y ambos entraron aun lugar apartado, la puerta se encontraba en un callejón y la puerta estaba bastante deteriorada, ambos entraron y Trixie sacó de su pequeño bolso un cigarrillo; al ver esto el joven q la acompañaba le ofreció fuego y rápidamente Trixie comenzó a fumarlo, lentamente...luego de caminar por un lugar oscuro, sucio y desordenado...llegaron a un lugar donde la música era muy alta, mientras una chica se encontraba en el escenario con muy...muy poca ropa, y haciendo movimientos en un tubo, mientras muchos chicos le gritaban.

Trixie se acercó junto con su acompañante y su cigarrillo, asta el mostrador donde una de las tantas chicas de aquel cabaret.

**T** – dame un trago – dijo sacando aquel cigarrillo de su boca – ¿y tu Enmanuel? - dijo mirando al chico q la acompañaba, este tenia el cabello color negro y sus ojos eran de color azul cielo, el chico llevaba puesta una chaqueta color negro, y un pantalón cor gris con unas botas color negro.

**En** – uno doble – luego de esto se llevaron los tragos asta una pequeña mesa algo alejada...aunq se podía ver en los rincones, chicos besándose apasionadamente y tocándose sin importarle estar frente a todos.

**T** – ¿trajiste lo q te pedí? – dijo sentándose en las piernas de su "amigo" quedando frente a el, y luego rodeándolo del cuello con sus brazos.

**En** – claro q si...ten – dijo sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta, una pequeña bolsa con un polvo blanco dentro de ella (creo q ya saben q es :D).

**T** – así me gusta – dijo para luego besarlo apasionadamente, mientras este comenzaba a meter sus manos dentro la minifalda de la chica.

**En** – lo q sea para mi mejor cliente.

**T** - ¿y como quieres q te pague esta vez?.

**En** – aunq quisiera q me pagaras como las veces anteriores...necesito el dinero.

**T** – q lastima...porq mi departamento esta solo...y la ultima vez q fuiste, lo dejaste vuelo un desastre.

**En** – lo dejé así porq a ti te gusta jugar demasiado.

**T** – pero dime si no te gusta cuando me colocas contra la pared...o cuando estamos en mi cama.

**En** – si...pero necesito el dinero.

**T** – esta bien – dijo bajándose de las piernas de el chico pelinegro y sentándose al lado de el – voy al baño.

**En** - ¡hey! no te esponjes...ya podremos otro dia – dijo tomándola del antebrazo.

**T** – no estoy brava...pero tengo ganas de ir al baño – dijo para luego terminar su trago y se dirijo al baño...luego de entrar al baño, el cual estaba completamente desastroso, al ir al fondo vio q una pareja se encontraba haciendo el amor sin importarle quien pasara y los viera, ella al velos solo siguió su camino, ya q para ella el ver esto era de lo mas normal...no era la primera vez q entraba a ese baño y se encontraba con un par de amantes en plena acción...luego de esto ella vio q un hombre q no era su acompañante se acercaba a ella y la arrinconó contra la pared.

**C** – hola hermosura – dijo el desconocido llamado Carlos.

**T** – no seas formal – dijo para luego jalarlo y besarlo apasionadamente, sin importarle q fuera la primera ves q lo veía...el desconocido la empujó asta una de las casillas del baño y le quito la camisa y comenzó a lamerle sus pechos mientras ella jadeaba de placer...luego de esto ella le bajó sus pantalones y comenzó a lamerle el miembro con deseo, luego de unos minutos ella se separó y dijo:

**T** – tengo q regresar a mi mesa – dijo colocándose la camisa y luego de dispuso a irse...pero fue detenida por la voz del desconocido.

**C** – mi nombre es Carlos.

**T** – Trixie...fue un placer – dijo para luego retirarse...Luego de esto salió y se fue a la mesa donde Enmanuel la esperaba.

Horas mas tarde se encontraba completamente bajo los efectos del alcohol, el chico q la acompañaba la llevó al departamento y allí la dejó...luego de q el chico se fuera ella tomó la pequeña bolsa, sacó el polvo blanco y luego lo aspiró.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó en el baño algo mareada y con dolor de cabeza, debido al alcohol q había tomado la noche anterior, pero para ella esto ya era una costumbre...las veces q bebía de despertaba en un lugar distinto, con personas q ni siquiera conocía.

**T **– tengo q terminar de preparar todo lo de la fiesta.

_**8 días después...**_

**T** – Eli...vas a venir a la fiesta.

**E** – si Trix...pero...¿porq no invitaste a Kord y a Pronto?.

**T** – ya te lo dije...es solo para humanos.

**E **– esta bien Trix...te veo en media hora en la caverna Futuria.

**T **– no tardes...y por favor nada de babosas – dijo cortando la llamada.

Luego de q Trixie cortara la llamada Eli dejó su arsenal y su arma en el refugio se dispuso a ir al lugar donde Trixie lo había citado...al llegar la vio con un pantalón gris, una camisa color negra y el cabello suelto.

**T** – hola Eli.

**E** – hola Trix.

**T** – ven vamos a un lugar y luego nos vamos a mi departamento.

**E **– esta bien, vamos – esta respuesta hizo q Trixie sonriera.

Luego de unos minutos lograron llegar a ese callejón donde se encontraba aquel lugar q Trixie frecuentaba mucho, al entrar Trixie pidió 2 tragos para ambos.

**T** – toma...esta noche es para divertirse – dijo dándole el trago a Eli.

**E** - ¿desde cuando tomas?.

**T** – ya no lo recuerdo – dijo tomándose aquel licor.

**E** – te veo tan distinta desde q te fuiste.

**T** – simplemente aprendí a divertirme mas – dijo tomando se otro trago.

**E** – no creo q este tipo de diversión sea la mejor.

**T** – vamos Eli...no te puedes olvidar de tus responsabilidades por solo esta noche...vamos...no me dejes tomando sola.

**E **– pero mira este lugar...es... un prostíbulo.

**T** – no seas aguafiestas Eli...ya somos mayores de edad, diviértete – dijo y al parecer basto para convencer a Eli de q bebiera unas copas...luego de unas horas Eli estaba medio borracho, pero ya no estaba tan sano q digamos.

**T** – voy al baño Eli – dijo alejándose del Shane.

**E** – esta bi...bien aquí te espero Trix.

Luego de esto Trixie se alejó un poco de la multitud y fue a buscar a las 2 amigas q la ayudarían con su plan.

**T **– chicas...ya es hora del plan.

_esta bien – dijeron las 2 chicas a unisono, mientras Trixie se alejaba del lugar...luego Trixie salió de allí para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

_**mientras tanto con Eli...**_

Eli se encontraba tomando una copa tras otra, esperando a q Trixie regresara, pero de repente se escucho un grito entre las personas...

_¡Guardias de seguridad!.

Al parecer este lugar no era muy legal q digamos, pero con este simple grito las personas comenzaron a correr para escapar del lugar, mientras Eli se encontraba en medio mirando hacia todos lados, pero Trixie no se encontraba en ningún lado.

**E** - ¡Trixie!...¡Trixie!...¡Trixie! - dijo en medio de la multitud q corría hacia la salida; pero no encontró a la chica pelirroja, así q decidió correr con la multitud.

Al salir de aquel lugar, Eli escuchó q un par de chicas hablaban acerca de la fiesta...al parecer toda la multitud se dirigía a ese lugar, así q decidió irse con ellos...luego de unos minutos lograron llegar al departamento de Trixie, donde todos entraron mientras la música retumbaba en todos los rincones...Eli al entrar comenzó a buscar a Trixie pero no la encontró por ningún lado; de repente una chica de cabello rubio se acercó a el.

_hola guapo...¿a quien buscas?.

**E** - ¿sabes donde esta Trixie?.

_oh, si...ella me dijo q venia en un momento...porq mejor no te relajas, mientras yo te traigo algo de tomar – dijo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en uno de los sofá.

**E **– esta bien – dijo mientras la chica se alejaba de el...luego de unos minutos la chica regresó con una cerveza q trajo del refrigerador.

_toma – dijo dándole la cerveza...un par de horas mas tarde Eli estaba completamente ebrio, y de repente la chica rubia lo tomó y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente en los labios mientras otra lo besaba en el cuello.

Luego de unos minutos una chica vestida con una camisa verde y encima llevaba una chaqueta negra, también llevaba una minifalda y unas botas negras de tacón muy alto mas arriba de la rodilla y tenia el cabello negro ondulado con ojos verdes...las chicas al verla se alejaron de Eli, y se fueron; la chica se acercó asta Eli y se sentó sobre las piernas de el, quedando de frete a el.

La chica comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, mientras colocaba las manos de el en su minifalda...Eli por su parte esta completamente bajo los efectos del alcohol y no tenia mucho control sobre sí, así q solamente comenzó a besarla de la misma manera, para luego acostarla en el sofá y colocarse sobre ella y comenzó a meter sus manos atrevida mente dentro de la minifalda de ella, sin importarle la parecencia de todos allí.

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

Eli se despertó muy temprano, y se encontraba en una habitación durmiendo obre una cómoda cama blanca...se levantó y vio q a su lado se encontraba la chica de cabello negro q había visto la noche anterior, decidió caminar y al salir de la habitación vio q habían personas dormidas por todas partes, incluso en el baño...se notaba q la fiesta había terminado muy tarde, se encontraba muy confundido y lo único q podía recordar era la forma en como la chica de cabello negro lo besó, y luego no podía recordar nada...¿quien era ella?, ¿como terminó en esa habitación con ella?, ¿porq no recordaba nada?, ¿porq tenia una pequeña molestia en su entrepierna?...todas estas preguntas rodaban la cabeza de Eli, completamente confundido regresó a aquella habitación donde se encontraba aquella extraña chica...al entrar se dirijo a la ventana de la habitación intentando recordar algo, pero todo era inútil no podía recordar mas nada...de repente una voz detrás de el lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

**X** - ¿te sucede algo? - dijo la vos, mientras Eli volteaba lentamente para ver aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, q había visto la noche anterior.

**E** – quiero q me digas quien eres tu.

**X** – esta bien – dijo tomando de un lado su cabello y lentamente sacó aquella peluca revelando su cabellera roja...Eli no podía creer la chica q lo había besado de tal forma era su mejor amiga.

**T** – ¿sorprendido? - dijo pero no resivio respuesta del chico peliazul.

**T** – tranquilo ya me voy – dijo yéndose directamente hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar se detuvo y volteó, para luego regresar con Eli y seductor amente metió la mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón de el y sacó un pedazo de tela color blanco – no me podía ir sin ellas...me las quitaste anoche – dijo par luego colocarse la panty debajo de su minifalda...Eli estaba sin palabras, mientras la chica se alejaba pero antes de llegar se detuvo y miro a Eli y luego dijo.

**T **– pero tranquilo...use preservativo – dijo para luego salir y irse, con estas ultimas palabras Eli colocó los ojos como platos...ahora entendía todo Trixie había planeado todo esto, por eso lo dejó solo en aquel bar, para tener tiempo de cambiarse...ella tenía planeado emborracharlo, para ella poder acercarse tan atrevida mente a el, por eso tenia tal molestia, había tenido relaciones con ella...tenía q admitirlo, ella había ganado.

**E **- ¡fui un tonto!...¡caí en su plan! - dijo sentándose en la cama con la cabeza en sus manos.

Mientras tanto Trixie estaba con una sonrisa satisfecha, su plan había resultado a la perfección Eli había caído en sus redes...

_**2 años después...**_

Eli se encontraba acomodando los últimos toques de su traje negro, estaba a minutos de casarse...la ultima vez q había visto a Trixie fue aquella mañana después de esa confusa fiesta, pero temía q ella se presentara de nuevo, y justo hoy q era su boda con una chica q conoció en bajoterra...pero se repente lo q mas temía se hizo realidad, no sabia como pero Trixie estaba detrás de el en aquella habitación, vestida con un vestido elegante color negro, con un gran escote...

**T** – que guapo estas hoy – dijo sacando de su boca un cigarrillo, mientras miraba Eli de arriba a abajo.

**E** - ¿q haces aquí?.

**T** - ¿q pasa Eli?...¿no te da gusto verme después de tanto tiempo? - dijo para luego aspirar aquel cigarrillo q llevaba en su mano.

**E **– desde la última ves, no quiero saber nada de ti...me enamoré y quiero q me dejes ser feliz con la chica q escogí casarme.

**T** – Eli...Eli...Eli – dijo dando una vuelta alrededor de el - ¿estas seguro de q te quieres casar con ella?.

**E **– si...ella me ama, y nunca me utilizaría como lo hiciste tu.

**T** – y vas a negar q no te gustaron mis besos, mis caricias.

**E** – recuerdo la forma en la q me hiciste tomar para aprovecharte – dijo mirándola con ira...luego de esto la chica, se acercó y lo beso en los labios.

Eli no pudo mas, ella siempre cumplía lo q se proponía...la arrinconó contra la pared y comenzó a despojarla de su vestido, mientras el se desasía de su estorboso traje...luego se la llevó a la cama y le hizo el amor apasionadamente...luego de terminar Eli se levantó y se colocó su traje de nuevo mientras ella se colocaba su vestido negro.

**E** – adiós, para siempre...no quiero volver a verte nunca mas.

**T** – no me veraz...aunq aun así tu futura esposa no te complacerá como lo hice yo.

**E** – vete de aquí...ya obtuviste lo q querías, me tuviste otra vez.

**T **– estaré en tu boda – dijo cerrando la puerta para salir de aquella habitación.

Luego de esto Eli se dirijo a la ceremonia y no sabía q Trixie lo estaba viendo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

**E **– acepto – se escucho, era la voz de Eli.

Mas tarde en la resección. Eli vio una sombra detrás de un arbusto, y decidió salí solo y vio a Trixie en la oscuridad.

**E** – ¿no te dije q te fueras?.

**T** – solo vine a...- dijo para luego besarlo suavemente en los labios y luego procedió a decir – te deseo q sea muy...feliz en tu luna de miel – dijo para luego alejarse en la oscuridad de la noche para siempre.

_Eli amor ¿q haces aquí?- dijo la recién casada mirando a su esposo.

**E **– nada amor – dijo entrando, y sabiendo q nunca mas volvería a ver a aquella chica pelirroja de nombre "Trixie".

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**hola de nuevo...espero q les aya gustado, este fue un fic algo distinto...pero como ya lo he dicho a mi me gusta probar cosas nuevas XD**_

_**espero con ansias sus reviews...¡me encantan!...no importa si son anónimos, sus reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo...quisiera q me den su opinión, acerca de este fic.**_

_**Me despido enviándoles una brazo desde Venezuela, y se cuidan att: Elizabeth :D**_


End file.
